culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Warm Leatherette (album)
| Length = 39:04 (LP version) 46:40 (CD and cassette version) | Label = Island | Producer = | Last album = Muse (1979) | This album = Warm Leatherette (1980) | Next album = Nightclubbing (1981) | Misc = }} Warm Leatherette is the fourth studio album by Grace Jones, released on 9 May 1980 by Island Records. The album features contributions from the reggae production duo Sly and Robbie and is a departure from Jones' earlier disco sound, moving towards a new wave-reggae direction. Background Although having established herself as a performer with a string of club hits in the US and a large gay following, Jones had only achieved very modest commercial success with her first three disco albums. For Warm Leatherette, Jones went through a musical and visual reinvention. The singer teamed up with producers Chris Blackwell and Alex Sadkin, and Sly and Robbie, Wally Badarou, Barry Reynolds, Mikey Chung and Uziah "Sticky" Thompson, aka the Compass Point Allstars, for a record that would be a total departure from disco and an exploration of new wave music, blending reggae and rock. Warm Leatherette was the first of three albums recorded at the Compass Point Studios in the Bahamas. According to John Doran of BBC Music, Nightclubbing is a "post-punk pop" album that, "delved into the worlds of disco, reggae and funk much more successfully than most of her 'alternative' contemporaries, while still retaining a blank-eyed alienation that was more reminiscent of David Bowie or Ian Curtis than most of her peers." David Bowie influences were also noted by Joe Muggs of Fact. The album included covers of songs by The Normal, The Pretenders, Roxy Music, Smokey Robinson, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers and Jacques Higelin. Blackwell intended to make a record with "a harsh sound that was heavy with Jamaican rhythm". Sly Dunbar revealed that "Warm Leatherette", the first song on the album, was also the first to be recorded with Jones. For Jones' version of "Breakdown", Tom Petty specially wrote a third verse for the song. The album included also one song co-written by Jones, "A Rolling Stone", and one French track, "Pars" (French for "Leave"), a reggae re-imagining of Jacques Higelin's song. "Pull Up to the Bumper" was also recorded during the sessions for Warm Leatherette, but its R&B sound was found not fitting in the rest of the material and so it appeared on Jones' next album, Nightclubbing in 1981. The vinyl LP release of the album included shorter, 7" versions of some of the songs, due to limited capacity of the vinyl format. Most compact disc editions included extended 12" mixes of selected tracks that had originally appeared on the single-sided chrome audio cassette. Warm Leatherette charted only in Australia, the UK and the US. Although it remains one of the least successful Grace Jones albums in terms of sales and chart performance, it holds the credit for being her breakthrough record in the UK. It is also one of the highest-rated of all her studio releases. Artwork Warm Leatherette was the first Jones album with cover art designed by her then-boyfriend, Jean-Paul Goude, which presented the singer's androgynous look for the first time. It featured a black and white photograph of Jones pregnant, with her signature flattop haircut, sitting with her arms crossed. Chris Blackwell praised it as "a very powerful image". After the commercial success of Nightclubbing, Island Records re-released the Warm Leatherette album with new artwork, replacing Jean-Paul Goude's original cover with a picture of Jones performing "Walking in the Rain", taken from her 1982 concert video A One Man Show. The image featured on the back cover was a snapshot of Jones singing "Warm Leatherette", also from A One Man Show. Some subsequent CD releases would adopt the new artwork with the original studio portrait included in the inner sleeve. Singles "A Rolling Stone" became the lead single in the UK, while "The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game" was chosen as the first single for the North American market. Both singles failed to enter mainstream charts, however, the latter made it to the R&B chart in the USA. "Love Is the Drug" quickly followed the unsuccessful "A Rolling Stone", but did not make any chart impact until six years later, when a remixed version of it garnered considerable attention. "Warm Leatherette" was another U.S.-only single, where it reached the top 20 on the dance chart. The most successful single off the album, and Grace Jones' breakthrough song, was "Private Life", which entered the top 20 of singles chart in the UK, becoming her first chart entry in that country, and has since become one of her signature songs. Two more singles were later released from the album, "Breakdown", only in the USA, and "Pars", but both were commercially unsuccessful. Critical reception | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2score = B+ | rev3 = Smash Hits | rev3score = 3/10 | rev4 = Pitchfork | rev4score = 8.5/10 }} AllMusic critic Ron Wynn wrote that "the overall album had more energy and production gloss than previous LPs that had been aimed completely at the club market." Music critic Robert Christgau thought that "with Smokey Robinson and Chrissie Hynde scripting adventures in dominance and fellow Jamaicans Shakespeare and Dunbar adding cyborgian oomph, the theoretical allure of her persona is finally made flesh." Track listing LP release 2016 Deluxe Edition Personnel * Grace Jones – vocals, background vocals * Barry Reynolds – guitar * Mikey Chung – guitar * Wally Badarou – keyboards * Robbie Shakespeare – bass * Sly Dunbar – drums * Uziah Thompson – percussion ;Technical * Chris Blackwell – production, engineering, mixing * Alex Sadkin – production, engineering, mixing *Ted Jensen – mastering engineer * Kendal Stubbs – assistant engineering * Jean-Paul Goude – artwork Weekly charts ;1980 release ;2016 Deluxe edition Release history References External links * [http://www.allmusic.com/album/warm-leatherette-r10548 Warm Leatherette] on Allmusic * [http://www.discogs.com/Grace-Jones-Warm-Leatherette/master/56309 Warm Leatherette] on Discogs * [http://rateyourmusic.com/release/album/grace_jones/warm_leatherette/ Warm Leatherette] on Rate Your Music Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by Alex Sadkin Category:Albums produced by Chris Blackwell Category:Grace Jones albums Category:Island Records albums Category:Post-punk albums